La chica de los recuerdos tristes
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: Air Tv


_**La chica de los recuerdos tristes**_

_**Parejas: Musuzu/ Yukito**_

_**Genero: Romance**_

_**Dedicado a: Senko de parte de un amigo sonrisas**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misuzu en un día normal había ido a la escuela, estaba en época de exámenes, así que casi no tenia tiempo para divertirse con Yukito como siempre solía hacer.

Minagi había regresado de ver a su papá y a su pequeña hermana Michiru, Minagi junto con Kano ayudaban a la chica de largos cabellos rubios a estudiar para los exámenes puesto que estaban en la misma clase las tres.

Desde la llegada del joven Yukito, Misuzu había hecho a sus primeras amigas: Minagi Tohno, y Kano Kirishima.

Misuzu extrañaba aquellos días donde salían a jugar y divertirse después de las clases de verano, sin embargo prefería pasar los exámenes para luego tener muchísimo mas tiempo al lado del joven del cual estaba enamorada.

Un día, saliendo de clases, caminaba sin rumbo cuando de repente escucho la voz de esa persona especial, la voz de Yukito, quien al parecer no estaba solo, ya que platicaba animadamente con Minagi.

"Te enseñare el mundo, ven conmigo Minagi" Había escuchado decir a Yukito.

"¿Y que hay de Misuzu-san?" Preguntaba tímidamente la chica ante tal petición del chico de cabellos plateados

Misuzu no se quedo a escuchar mas, su corazón dolía, el chico que ella amaba le pedía a otra que lo acompañara a sepa dios donde, para conocer el mundo.

Le dolía puesto que el chico nunca le había pedido a ella que salieran, ni siquiera al mar que estaba cerca de la escuela, cosa que entristecía a la chica, quien mejor se iba de ahí sin ser descubierta.

"Ella se esta recuperando de una leve anemia que tiene por eso no quiero que venga, prefiero que descanse y se cure pronto, ya invite también a Kano y a su hermana, Michiru también puede venir" Contestaba el chico de ojos dorados.

"En ese caso, por mi encantada ¿Necesitas que lleve algo Yukito-san?" Preguntaba Tohno.

"No es necesario, es un viaje a la aventura" Decía el chico como si fuera cualquier cosa.

"Esta bien Yukito-san, avisare entonces a mi familia, ¿Cuándo saldríamos?" Preguntaba Tohno.

"En dos días" Fue la corta respuesta del chico.

Con lo anterior dicho, y con la noche acercándose muy rápido, el acompaño a la chica a su casa, después de eso regreso a la casa de Misuzu, pero al parecer estaba ya dormida en su cuarto.

Al despertar ella actuaba como si todo estuviera bien, como si fuera un día mas, así siguieron con sus actividades normales, ir a la escuela, regresar a casa, comer, hacer deberes y dormir.

Así siguieron hasta el día de la salida que planeaba Yukito.

"Regresare en unos días, saldré unos días de viaje" Había dicho el chico.

"Gao… Esta bien" Contestaba la chica de largos cabellos rubios.

No se dijo nada mas el ambiente era tenso, con un silencio sepulcral se formaba en el pequeño comedor.

Así el chico de cabellos platinados se fue de la casa, solo dijo un 'nos vemos en unos días' y salio.

La pequeña chica de largos cabellos rubios solo veía como pasaba el tiempo, y como lo extrañaba cada vez que se lo imaginaba en sus lugares favoritos, siendo estos generalmente las orillas del mar.

Solo había pasado un día y la ausencia del chico ya le estaba afectando a la pequeña, casi no comía, no tenia ánimos para nada si no tenia a Yukito a su lado. Ese mismo día en la escuela noto como habían faltado Thono y Kano, ambas por un 'paseo familiar' pero ella sabía la verdad en el caso de Thono, así que supuso que también había invitado a Kano al paseo.

La pequeña Misuzu había buscado por todos lados a Michiru, quien suponía debía de estar en la ciudad, pero no la encontró.

"Me han abandonado" Murmuraba para si la rubia.

Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, intentaba contenerlas sin embargo era inútil, mientras mas lo intentaba, mas lagrimas salían.

Así había regresado a casa, su tía había salido para terminar el trámite de adopción de Misuzu así que tampoco estaba en casa. Se sentía tan sola.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que regresaron los chicos, de su viaje, habían traído muchas cosas para la rubia, desde dulces hasta ropa, no se habían olvidado de nada, habían tomado fotos del viaje para contarle todo, sin embargo la bienvenida no fue la que esperaban.

"Regresaron" Fue la corta respuesta de la menor

"Claro, prometí que regresaría ¿recuerdas?" Bromeaba Yukito

Así que poco a poco le fueron mostrando lo que le habían traído, sombreros, zapatos, vestidos, dulces típicos de cada región, y sobre todo las fotos del viaje.

Así empezaron a relatar los pormenores del viaje, como los insectos hicieron a Yukito su victima, desde relatos cómicos hasta los leves accidentes que ocurrieron.

Poco a poco el rencor y sentimientos negativos hacia ellos desaparecieron de la chica rubia, quien empezaba a sonreír con los acontecimientos.

Tras esto, una a una se iban yendo de la casa de la chica, dejando solos a la chica de cabellos rubios y a Yukito.

"Te extrañe" Confeso la chica ante la profunda mirada del chico.

"Yo también te extrañe Misuzu" Contestaba el chico, la verdad de esas palabras se veía en los ojos del chico.

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se iban acercando hasta estar sentados uno al lado del otro, el ambiente en la habitación era calido, incluso romántico, así que aprovechando de la atmósfera, el chico abrazo a la pequeña Misuzu.

"Te quiero" Confesaba el chico en el oído de la chica para luego darle un dulce beso.

"Yo también te quiero Yukito-san" Contestaba la chica sonrojada tras el beso.

Y así, sin saber como paso, se hicieron pareja, siendo felicitados por la tía de la chica, quien solo les había dicho un "ya era hora muchachos" haciendo que se sonrojaran más de lo que en un principio estaban.


End file.
